


The Assistant

by Ave_Sei



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, can I add a doll as a character? lol, decim is there too but his role is minor, like in death parade but only death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ave_Sei/pseuds/Ave_Sei
Summary: An arbiter and his assistant... who weren't supposed to exist.





	The Assistant

****  


\- « But don’t you even remember wh o they are? More or less? »

She reiterated the topic, while Decim wiped his mouth and didn’t break eye contact.

Then, unexpectedly, his blue iris seemed to stare at nothing, in front of him.

The pianist.

And he eventually said:

\- « Maybe it’s one of the first I did. »

…

\- « I’m terribly sorry. I cannot remember anything else.

\- You don’t need to apologize for that… »

…

\- « After all, it’s not your fault. »

…

\- « Yes. »

She began to smile.

And this reality, undetachable to his being, came back to them.

\- « I’m an arbiter. »

…

\- « I know. »

* * *

She suddenly woke up.

And she turned on her side, trying to fall back asleep.

It didn’t work.

She was hungry.

So, trying to be as quiet as possible, she went down the apartment’s stairs.

And she found herself alone heading towards the Quindecim’s fridge.

A glass of water in her hand, after her little snack.

She stepped into the domain.

Without knowing why, she found herself engulfed in the silence, in the dark.

In this place which was so familiar to her.

Alone, alone, alone.

Silence, that became mortuary.

The death’s trial kept in its atmosphere traces of the souls who had been judged here.

Judged.

A shiver went through her.

She gripped her glass tighter and lowered her gaze.

Always alone, she felt her heartbeats speeding up in a fear that was so human.

She squeezed it, squeezed again.

This place was like a home.

But she was like all of them, those who surrounded her.

All of them, motionless.

Ghosts, shadows.

Quindecim’s clients.

Humans.

…

She put her glass down on the table at the centre.

She wanted to go back to her room.

_Ever since she woke up in this bed of leaves until reaching this place._

_An assistant._

_She didn’t ask any more question._

_The meaning of her existence had been given to her._

_An arbiter, an assistant._

_But here’s the truth._

_There only was room for one arbiter here._

_She didn’t have any name._

_ **Because assistants didn’t exist.** _

…

Her gaze got lost on the dolls grouped on the higher levels again, here where she sat down for her first day, ironically.

Then, a little noise in this silence.

The piano keys.

The piano.

The pianist.

The sound of the instrument, continuously.

The pianist.

She was in front of her, in this little confined space, only for her.

She was alone.

Her too.

…

The black-haired woman went towards her.

…

…

…

Step by step, slowly.

As if to not disturb her.

She sat down on the stairs’ steps.

She didn’t utter a word.

Lost sounds of the piano, no melody.

She inhaled.

She calmed her breathing.

She was breathing.

She enjoyed the air going in her lungs, and she exhaled.

She was breathing.

A changed look on the Quindecim.

Inhale.

Exhale.

…

…

Smile.

\- « Say, do you think I’ll end up here too? »

She tried to catch sight of the other clients.

She smiled gloomily.

\- « I don’t remember anything, you know. »

Not yet, not entirely.

But they will come back.

They were inevitable.

She knew that.

And, it was strange.

Her mortality had appeared to her like a dream.

Her existence here, real.

The reality had become a daydream, and the dreams of a past reality only had become more real.

They were fragmented.

Confusing.

But they did exist.

A kaleidoscopic past.

She could still ignore.

She could still ignore her past existence.

But not for much longer.

The past will be officialized and unforgettable.

In her guts, her name will fly out.

Her identity.

And the judgement will come.

The last judgement will come.

The end of this world will come.

…

She was exhausted.

She had stopped struggling.

She was alone against the inevitable.

She let it go.

The hesitant and senseless melody of the pianist next to her.

Surprisingly gentle.

She closed her eyes.

And let herself fall asleep.

In the slumber.

Ephemeral.

Next to the pianist.

…

…

…

_In the hollow of a dream, an unknown melody._

_A smiling pianist played alone._

_Music sheets akin to dead leaves._

_Everything around her fluttered, fluttered._

_Wonderful._

_A sweet melody, in the depth of her memory._

_A sadly known melody._

_A tragically known melody._

_And she, who played it, was tragically beautiful._

_The pianist was playing the gentlest tune and the saddest._

_Eyes closed, its nature forgotten, forever._

_In the hollow of a dream, the pianist was playing, the assistant was listening._

_A lullaby for the assistant._

_Gentle and cold._

_Peace’s melody._

_Of eternal slumber._

…

…

…

The light passed through her eyelids a bit.

Her body reminded her in which unpleasant positions, she fell asleep last night.

And to finish it all, there was her partner, just above her.

And she violently flinched.

Almost fell over.

Just because of that.

In return, she threw him one of her glares that didn’t hide her anger one bit.

A daily scene, that was that glare thrown at her partner.

A daily scene.

…

He extended his hand to her.

Her eyes widen in surprise.

She stared at him for a moment.

He then said:

\- « Are you alright? »

…

… The assistant took his hand.

And she got up.

\- « I’m alright now. »

The assistant smiled.

\- « Are clients coming?

\- Not yet. 

\- Good, I’ve still got time to get dressed. »

She went down the steps with uncommon liveliness.

The arbiter followed her without understanding her behaviour.

She wanted to get dressed and to wear her uniform.

In front of the inevitable, which was getting closer.

  


* * *

  


Inevitable.

The assistant revealed her humanity a bit.

In front of the inevitable, which was getting closer.

She showered, got freshened up.

And she put on her uniform.

She didn’t know her past.

She didn’t know her name.

She didn’t know if she will be next to the other clients.

If her life deserved this place.

All she knew was that she was human.

That the judgement will come.

_And that she was an assistant._

_Until then she was an assistant._

_An assistant._

_It was her present time._

_It was her reality._

_To her, next to the arbiter._

_The assistant of the Quindecim._

**Author's Note:**

> As usual thanks to pigeon-mermaid to have translated it.
> 
> This idea came to me when I wondered how Chiyuki felt when she learnt that she was human but not who exactly. I always been fascinated by the pianist doll who appear in the OVA too so I installed a kind of friendship between them. I used to make out of her a real OC too but it was a long time ago.
> 
> Thanks for your time.


End file.
